Conmigo Sasuke es
by piil-weasley-OO
Summary: Puede que Sasuke sea de una manera con las personas, pero con Sakura es... Colección de Drabbles diarios. AU. SasuSaku y un poco de NaruHina.
1. Marzo 14: Conmigo es diferente

Se hallaban cuatro jóvenes sentados bajo un árbol, para ser precisos, dos mujeres y dos chicos. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura, esos eran sus nombres. Un pelinegro, un rubio, una peliazul y una pelirosa. Un cubito de hielo, un hiperactivo, una tímida y una...una rara. Eran diferentes, pero eso no les impedía de ser los mejores amigos.

- Demonios, mañana debo entregar la tarea de historia y aún me falta mucho.- Dijo Sakura, recostándose frustradamente sobre el árbol.

- ¿Apoco piensas hacer esa tarea, Sakura-chan?- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa confundida.

- A diferencia tuya Naruto, yo me preocupo por mis estudios.- Espetó la pelirosa, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que parecía restarle importancia a la conversación de ambos chicos.

- ¡Hey! Yo me preocupo por mis estudios...un poquito. - Dijo el rubio intentando de alguna manera defenderse.

- Si claro, y mi abuela es virgen.- Respondió Sakura sarcásticamente. Hinata soltó una carcajada baja y Naruto la miró confundido. Ella, sonrojada, apartó la mirada.

- De todos no hay diferencia, lo haga o no lo haga, Naruto sacará una F.- Dijo Sasuke. El rubio lo miró con enojo.

Naruto empezó con los quejidos nuevamente, insultos y maldiciones, eso era lo único que parecía salir de la boca del rubio. Sasuke tomó sus auriculares, se levantó y se sentó junto a la pelirosa, como acto seguido se puso uno en su oído y el otro lo puso en el oído de Sakura. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dijo nada, lo que menos quería en ese momento era oír los lloriqueos de Naruto. En cambio, Hinata intentaba calmarlo.

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa y esta lo imitó, ella le sonrió y él le guiñó el ojo. Puede que con el resto de las personas era frío, pero con ella él era completamente diferente.


	2. Marzo 15: Conmigo es tierno

Ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en su escritorio. Cansada, frustrada pero alegre. Al fin había terminado el maldito trabajo de historia; miró su reloj mientras se soltaba el cabello. 02:34 a.m. Era jodidamente tarde, demasiado tarde, maldecía el hecho de tener que levantarse a las siete de la mañana.

Se levantó lentamente y tomó el cargador de su celular, podría olvidarse de llevar ropa cuando salía, pero lo que nunca olvidaba era cargar su celular. Lo conectó al tomacorriente y depositó el aparato en la mesita de noche, luego apagó las luces.

_Maiochiru hanabira hira hira, kokoro wa sukima._

Había recibido un mensaje, a las dos y media de la mañana.

"_Debe ser la operadora, lo revisaré mañana_" Se dijo, y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormida al instante.

Cuando despertó, tomó pesadamente su celular, dispuesta a "leer" el mensaje. Pero cuando lo revisó, vio que no era de la operadora. A menos, claro, que la operadora haya cambiado su nombre a "Sasuke".

"_Sé que es tarde, pero supuse que aún estarías despierta, ya sabes, por lo del trabajo. Sólo quería recordarte que te quiero, pelirosa. Dejate de flojeras y termina el trabajo, sé que puedes. Fighting!_"

Sonrió, con los demás Sasuke podía ser una roca sin sentimientos, pero con ella él era tierno, muy tierno.

* * *

**Phil is back...chananana...Phil is back...chanananana...Phil is BACK BACK BACK BACK!**

**A poco creyeron que me iba e.e **

**Wassap nigars (?) **

**Ya, hola minna :3 Vengo con una colección de drabbles diarios, espero que les guste.**

**Como sea...**

**CHAU! :***


	3. Marzo 16: Conmigo es gracioso

Al fin había salido de ese lugar, un calvario completo, eso es lo que había sido su sábado. Se tiró en el sofá y conectó su celular al stereo y puso el volúmen al máximo, no le importaba si algún vecino se quejaba. Dejó que la música se apoderara de ella y cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Si había algo que le molestaba era tener que visitar a su maldito padre todos los sábados. Cuando estaba a segundos de quedarse dormida, una molesta melodía sonó, indicando que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

- ¿Si?- Preguntó ella a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-_ Pelirrosa, hace como diez minutos que estoy tocando la puerta de tu casa_.- Escuchó decir, cortó la llamada y prácticamente voló hacia la puerta, abriendola de un golpe.

La situación era descabellada, Sasuke se encontraba en su puerta con orejas de conejo y una estúpida nariz roja reemplazando la suya. Sakura juntó las fuerzas necesarias para no empezar a reír en ese momento.

- ¿Y bien, que tal lusco?- Dijo el azabache haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?- Preguntó la chica dando ligeras risas.

- Orejas.- Respondió el Uchiha como si de lo más normal se tratara.

- ¿Y por qué tienes orejas?- Preguntó nuevamente Sakura, confundida.

- Porque quería alegrarte el día, pero como eres la señorita _no-necesito-a-un-conejo-para-ser-feliz_ te dejaré sola.- Respondió Sasuke fingiendo enojo, Sakura estalló en risas.

- Ya entra idiota, veremos una película.- Dijo ella, jalando el brazo del azabache.

Porque para las otras personas Sasuke podía ser de lo más serio y no reir nunca, pero con ella era gracioso, o al menos lo intentaba.


	4. Marzo 17: Conmigo es caballeroso

Estaban los cuatro chicos que ya conocemos en el Shopping de la ciudad de Tokio, estaban entrando a una heladería, y se podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos. El rubio entró primero, casi tirando la puerta; luego le siguió Sakura, quien tampoco se alejó de hacerlo, luego Hinata y Sasuke entraron calmadamente.

- ¡Helado, helado, necesito helado!- Gritó Naruto sentándose sonoramente en una de las sillas.

- ¡Quiero un helado! ¡Un helado, sólo eso!- Gritaba la pelirrosa, Hinata rió mientras se sentaba al lado suyo, seguido de Sasuke, quien se sentó al lado del rubio.

- ¿Desean ordenar?- Preguntó una camarera, llegando junto a ellos.

- Yo quisiera un helado de chocolate.- Dijo Naruto alegremente.

- Yo quiero uno de fresa.- Dijo Sakura.

- A mi...a mi tráigame uno de crema por favor, si no es mucha molestia.- Le dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- Yo no quiero nada.- Sentenció Sasuke.

- Serían quince dólares.- Dijo la mujer, Naruto sacó dinero de su sapito, Hinata sacó dinero de su bolso, y cuando Sakura iba a tomar su billetera, no la sintió.

- Mierda, olvidé la billetera en casa.- Dijo.

- Yo solo tengo cinco dólares.- Le dijo Hinata, apenada.

- Yo también.- Dijo Naruto.

- Demonios...- Murmuró Sakura, la empleada le miró mal.- Entonces deshaga mi ór...

- Tome.- Sasuke extendió otros cinco dólares y la mujer se marchó gustosa.

Sakura miró sorprendida y sonrojada al azabache, mientras que este solo sonreía de lado y le guiñaba el ojo.

Porque con las demás personas Sasuke podría ser irrespetuoso, pero con Sakura era todo un caballero.

* * *

**Whatsup niggas? Saben que los amo cierto? Aaaaaaaaactualización! Espero que les guste...NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! Los amo 3**

_Atte. Phil_


End file.
